


petemikey highschool drabble

by kaciemcr



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, its not really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey are in a closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	petemikey highschool drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this today and im tired and dont want to finish it so here have this shitty thing because im petemikey trash. (truly making the most of my first day of summer)

Pete rounded the corner of the hallway, grinning madly. His short legs moved quickly, arms flying. The teacher was behind him, but much too far. He had at least a minute to find a good hiding spot. Pete’s bright eyes followed the doors along the painted brick walls until one marked ‘closet’ came into view. It was so obvious he knew the old teacher would walk right past.

Slowing down a bit, Pete lurched to the left and yanked the handle. It wasn’t very big, and it smelled like cleaning supplies, but it would work. He crammed himself into the dim area and shut the door as quiet as possible. 

He took a minute to catch his breath and fix his dark hair. 

“Uh, hi.” Pete would’ve jumped a few feet in the air if there hadn’t been a ceiling not far above his head. A cold hand touched his arm and he looked at the area behind him. If he squinted enough he could make out a figure taller than him. He had long arms and legs, and glasses perched on his nose. 

“Why are you in my closet?” His voice pierced the air but it wasn’t angry. There was probably a smile on this guy’s face. 

“Your closet? What the hell; how often are you in here, dude?” There was a sound of movement and a bang followed by a whispered ‘ow.’ 

“You can’t tell, but I just shrugged. Anyway, I just really hate P.E and the bathrooms are usually full of other people.” Pete laughed at that. “Are you gonna answer me or?”

“Oh, right. I was pranking one of the teachers while they were in the staffroom, but they came back and, yeah, I don’t need any more detentions.” Pete explained, settling against a shelf on the wall, “I’m Pete.”

“Hm, thought so. You’re in my History class. I’m Mikey Way.”

“Oh yeah! What’s up, dude?” Pete grinned, remembering the boy at the back of the classroom who he’s pretty sure spends most days sleeping. How is he even passing History? The figure that was Mikey moved closer in the darkness. Pete smiled at the warmth of the body beside him. 

“I think the coast is clear… I should probably get out of here before 5th period is over.” Pete reached out in the direction of the door until he found the cold, metal doorknob, “You coming?” They slid quietly out of the small room, Mikey almost knocking a mop over in the process. 

“See you later?” Pete’s eyes sparkled when Mikey met his smile with one similar.

**Author's Note:**

> when i first started this i was going to make it gabe/pete but this fit better? lmao
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SO MUCH LONGER i hate writing short things my writing is always so much better too,
> 
> Anyways, ye


End file.
